


A special day

by RaiseYourVoice



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, Taka is an awkward dork, Valentine's Day, they're actually both kinda ridiculous
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fast eine Stunde nach der ausgemachten Zeit später, in der Taka die ganze Zeit versucht hatte sich den möglichen Ablauf des Abends vorzustellen, klingelte es dann endlich an der Tür und der Sänger sprang so hastig vom Stuhl auf, dass er beinahe gestolpert und hingefallen wäre. Etwas unruhig fuhr der Sänger sich mit der Hand durch die ohnehin nicht zu bändigenden dunklen Locken, atmete kurz durch und ging dann zur Tür, drückte auf den Knopf der unten die Tür zum Wohnhaus öffnete. Danach zog er schon mal die Wohnungstür auf und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen, lauschte den Schritten des anderen im Treppenhaus. Je näher die besagten Schritte kamen, desto mehr stieg seine innere Unruhe aber an und Taka kam sich fast schon ein wenig lächerlich vor, dass er sich deswegen nun so verrückt machte. Wenn sie sich sonst trafen hatte er seine Gefühle auch immer deutlich besser unter Kontrolle und nur, weil er vorhatte dem Leader heute zu gestehen was er für ihn empfand, musste sein Herz doch nicht schon im Voraus einen Marathon anfangen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A special day

Taka war wirklich verdammt nervös und sein Blick wanderte immer wieder zu der leise vor sich hin tickenden Uhr an der Wand. Heute war der 14. Februar, Valentinstag. Jede Minute dürfte es an der Tür klingeln, da er Toru heute zu sich eingeladen hatte und auch wenn alleine dessen Zusage ihm schon ein wenig mehr Hoffnung auf ein eventuelles Gelingen seines heutigen Plans gegeben hatte, konnte er trotzdem nicht umhin auch Angst vor einer möglichen negativen Reaktion des Jüngeren zu haben. Nur weil der Gitarrist zugesagt hatte sich ausgerechnet heute ihm zu treffen, obwohl das ja offensichtlich ein Tag für Pärchen war und eher ungewöhnlich für ein normales Treffen unter Freunden –der andere musste sich doch schon etwas dabei gedacht haben, als Taka ihn eingeladen hatte-, hieß das ja nicht gleich, dass dieser seine Gefühle auch wirklich erwiderte. Ehrlich gesagt würde es den Sänger nicht mal wundern, wenn der Bandleader nicht mal wusste welcher Tag heute war und dann würde er wohl ganz gewaltig auf die Schnauze fliegen mit dieser Aktion. Deswegen wollte er auch erst mal versuchen die Sache vorsichtig anzugehen und sich langsam heranzuwagen, anstatt direkt durch eine offensichtliche Geste oder ein Geständnis regelrecht mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen. Der Frontmann hatte ein wenig zu Essen für sie gekocht, nichts auffällig aufwändiges aber auch nicht einfach nur irgendwas aufgewärmtes. Das kleine Päckchen mit dem Geschenk hatte Taka erst mal in die Schublade vom Wohnzimmertisch verfrachtet, wo er es später direkt in Reichweite hätte, wenn er sich überhaupt traue sollte es zu überreichen, woran der Sänger allerding bereits jetzt erhebliche Zweifel hatte. Aber erst mal müsste Toru überhaupt auftauchen und bisher war er schon fast zehn Minuten später als die verabredete Zeit. Das war nun ausgerechnet heute ganz und gar nicht gut für die Nerven des Älteren, dessen Puls nun eh schon einige über dem Normalwert sein dürfte und mit den Fingerspitzen tippte er ungeduldig auf die Platte des Küchentisches, schaute immer wieder von der Uhr zu den Töpfen auf dem Herd. Das Essen war eigentlich genau rechtzeitig fertig geworden und stand nur noch zum warmhalten auf den Herdplatten, während der Wohnzimmertisch gedeckt war und nach einigem hin und her hatte Taka sich sogar dazu durchgerungen wenigstens eine kleine Kerze dazu zu stellen, auch wenn das vielleicht doch wieder zu auffällig wäre.

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten setzten dann aber auch schon die ersten Zweifel bei Taka ein und er fragte sich, ob der andere ihre Verabredung vielleicht vergessen hatte. Oder Toru hatte gemerkt welcher Tag heute war und zog es deswegen vor doch nicht aufzutauchen, aber so gemein würde dieser wohl kaum sein. Wenigstens würde der Gitarrist sich melden, wenn er doch nicht käme, soviel Anstand hatte dieser auf jeden Fall. Blieb nur die Frage, weswegen er dann noch nicht hier war. Diese sollte sich dann aber auch gleich darauf beantworten, da sein Handy sich auf einmal summend meldete und nachdem er dieses von der Arbeitsplatte geholt hatte, sagte das Display ihm sofort, dass er eine Nachricht von dem Leader erhalten hatte. Mit dem Gedanken, dass das nun wohl die befürchtete Absage war schluckte Taka kurz und öffnete die Nachricht.

» _Tut mir leid, es ist etwas dazwischen gekommen. Mache mich jetzt aber auf den Weg. Hoffe du bist mir nicht böse. Bis gleich._ «

Der Sänger atmete tief durch und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er wohl unbewusst die Luft angehalten hatte. Toru hatte ihn weder vergessen noch versetzte dieser ihn. Für den Gedanken kam er sich nun ehrlich ein wenig lächerlich vor, aber dennoch stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen des Frontmannes und er klappte das Handy wieder zu, steckte es anschließend in die Hosentasche. Der Jüngere war auf dem Weg, also dauerte es noch ein paar weitere Minuten, bis dieser endlich da war, aber trotz wieder ansteigender Nervosität machte sich darüber auch Erleichterung in ihm breit.  
 

~  
 

Fast eine Stunde nach der ausgemachten Zeit später, in der Taka die ganze Zeit versucht hatte sich den möglichen Ablauf des Abends vorzustellen, klingelte es dann endlich an der Tür und der Sänger sprang so hastig vom Stuhl auf, dass er beinahe gestolpert und hingefallen wäre. Etwas unruhig fuhr der Sänger sich mit der Hand durch die ohnehin nicht zu bändigenden dunklen Locken, atmete kurz durch und ging dann zur Tür, drückte auf den Knopf der unten die Tür zum Wohnhaus öffnete. Danach zog er schon mal die Wohnungstür auf und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen, lauschte den Schritten des anderen im Treppenhaus. Je näher die besagten Schritte kamen, desto mehr stieg seine innere Unruhe aber an und Taka kam sich fast schon ein wenig lächerlich vor, dass er sich deswegen nun so verrückt machte. Wenn sie sich sonst trafen hatte er seine Gefühle auch immer deutlich besser unter Kontrolle und nur, weil er vorhatte dem Leader heute zu gestehen was er für ihn empfand, musste sein Herz doch nicht schon im Voraus einen Marathon anfangen.

„Hey~ nochmal Entschuldigung, dass ich zu spät bin, aber-…Taka??“ Der Sänger blinzelte verwirrt, als eine Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum wedelte und ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss, ihn darauf aufmerksam machte, dass der blonde Gitarrist längst vor ihm stand. Er spürte, wie seine Wangen etwas wärmer wurden und setzte rasch ein Grinsen auf, bevor er einen Schritt zur Seite ging.

„Kein Problem. Immerhin hast du es ja doch noch geschafft.“, winkte der Ältere ab und zog den Größeren sachte in den Flur, um die Wohnungstür wieder zu schließen. Zwar lag noch einen Moment ein verwunderter Blick auf ihm, dann zog Toru sich aber seine Schuhe und die Jacke aus, bevor er sich wieder zu dem Frontmann umwandte.

„Wo warst du denn gerade mit deinen Gedanken?“, wollte der anderen nun mit einem amüsierten Grinsen wissen und Taka hätte sich denken können, dass dieser natürlich deswegen nachfragen würde. Allerdings zuckte der Sänger nur mit aufgesetzter Ahnungslosigkeit mit den Schultern und schob den Jüngeren stattdessen zum Wohnzimmer.

„Ach, nichts weiter. Setz dich doch schon mal hin, dann hole ich das Essen.“, meinte der Sänger lächelnd und auch wenn der Jüngere ihn daraufhin ein wenig verwirrt ansah, folgte dieser seiner Aufforderung und ließ sich auf der Couch nieder. Taka verzog sich dann in die Küche und tat für sie beide etwas von dem Essen auf die bereitgestellten Teller, mit denen er zurück ins Wohnzimmer ging. Kurz blieb er im Türrahmen stehen als er bemerkte, dass der Gitarrist die Kerze auf dem Tisch angezündet hatte und nun mit einem Lächeln zu ihm sah.

„Ich dachte mir wo die schon auf dem Tisch steht, könnte ich die Kerze ja auch anmachen. Oder sollte ich nicht?“, wollte der Blonde wissen und runzelte ein wenig verwirrt die Stirn, aber der Ältere schüttelte fast sofort den Kopf, löste sich aus seiner kurzen Starre und kam nun endlich zur Couch rüber. Die beiden Teller stellte er auf den Tisch und ließ sich anschließend neben Toru in die weichen Polster sinken.

„Doch, ist okay.“ Der Sänger lächelte seinen Kollegen sachte an und rief sich innerlich zur Ruhe. Wenn er jetzt schon alle fünf Minuten mit den Gedanken abdriftete und sich nicht konzentrieren konnte, dann würde das wirklich noch ein katastrophaler Abend werden. Was sollte der Gitarrist denn von ihm denken, wenn er sich die ganze Zeit so merkwürdig aufführte? Er musste eindeutig an sich arbeiten was sowas anging. Das war doch schon beinahe zu auffällig.

„Ich habe auch ein paar Filme mitgebracht. Irgendeinen speziellen Wunsch oder soll ich einfach irgendeinen reinwerfen?“, fragte Toru nun aber und schien sich gar keine weiteren Gedanken um die Sache mit der Reaktion des Älteren zu machen. Das war nämlich der Vorwand gewesen, unter dem Taka den anderen erst eingeladen hatte – ein DVD Abend. Er hatte ja auch schlecht fragen können, ob der Gitarrist nicht mit ihm zusammen einen romantischen Valentinstag zu zweit verbringen wollte. Das hätte der Blonde höchstwahrscheinlich auch eher als Scherz angesehen und nicht als ernst gemeint. Der Sänger schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und ihm war es ehrlich egal was für einen Film sie anmachten, immerhin würde er sich sowieso nicht darauf konzentrieren können.

Nachdem der Jüngere dann eine DVD in den Player gelegt und gestartet hatte, fingen sie auch an zu Essen, bevor dieses noch kalt wurde. Zumindest schien wenigstens das gelungen zu sein, da der Bandleader sogar mehrfach sein Lob für das leckere Essen aussprach und Taka daraufhin jedes Mal zumindest ein bisschen rot um die Nase wurde, aber natürlich freute er sich riesig über diese Worte.  
 

~  
 

Als der Film irgendwann schließlich zu Ende war, räumte der Sänger Teller und Besteck zusammen, um dieses in die Küche zu bringen.

„Ich glaube da sind noch irgendwelche Extras auf der DVD, soll ich die auch noch anmachen?“, fragte Toru, der eigentlich vorgehabt hatte beim wegbringen des Geschirrs zu helfen, aber der Ältere hatte ihm den Teller konsequent aus der Hand genommen und deutlich gemacht, dass dieser sitzen bleiben sollte.

„Kannst du gerne machen.“, stimmte der Sänger mit einem leichten Lächeln zu und verließ dann das Wohnzimmer. Das schmutzige Geschirr packte der Frontmann einfach in die Spüle und das bisschen vom Essen was noch übrig war, tat er in kleinere Behälter und stellte es in den Kühlschrank, bevor er wieder zurück zu seinem Gast ging. Allerdings hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, was er dort nun sehen musste. Toru hatte ein kleines Päckchen in der Hand, DAS Päckchen, welches der Kleinere eigentlich auch für ihn gedacht hatte. Jedoch hatte er vorgehabt es ihm selbst zu geben, Zeit zu haben sich mental auf dessen Reaktion einzustellen und…So ein Blödsinn! Niemals hätte er sich getraut dem Blonden das Geschenk zu geben, dafür fehlte ihm eindeutig der Mut und es wäre wahrscheinlich für Wochen in der Schublade des Tisches liegen geblieben. Trotzdem, dass der Jüngere es nun in der Hand hatte und es allem Anschein nach sogar geöffnet war, ließ Taka auf der Stelle erstarren und wahrscheinlich wich ihm gerade alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht. Da er wohl vor Schreck hörbar nach Luft geschnappt hatte, hob der andere den Blick nun jedoch und sah perplex, ertappt und ein wenig schuldbewusst zu seinem Bandkollegen.

„Das…Ich wollte eigentlich nur die Fernbedienung für den DVD-Player suchen und…da…habe ich das gefunden. Ich dachte nur…mein Name steht drauf…deswegen…“, stammelte der Gitarrist sich fast schon verlegen zusammen und kratzte sich scheinbar ratlos am Hinterkopf. Taka hingegen schüttelte nur den Kopf, fuhr auf der Stelle herum und flüchtete regelrecht aus dem Wohnzimmer, ignorierte es, dass sein Name gerufen wurde. Ohne darüber nachzudenken verkroch der Sänger sich in seinem Schlafzimmer, aber da hatte er natürlich dummerweise keine Tür, die er abschließen konnte und seufzte hilflos auf, da er nun sicherlich nicht mehr zum Bad kam, ehe Toru ihn eingeholt hatte. Also schmiss er sich nun einfach auf sein Bett und zog die Decke über sich, wie ein kleines Kind, das meinte sich somit vor alles und jedem verstecken zu können ohne jemals gefunden zu werden. Natürlich war das Unsinn und der Jüngere würde sich wohl von einer Bettdecke nicht abschrecken oder ‚verscheuchen‘ lassen, aber dem Lockenkopf schlug das Herz gerade bis zum Hals und hatte nicht den geringsten Schimmer, wie er das nun erklären sollte. Auf einmal hatte er einfach nur noch Angst vor der Reaktion des Gitarristen. Was, wenn dieser nun nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte? Das war eigentlich verdammt abwegig und würde wohl niemals passieren, aber dennoch waren die Zweifel da. Das leise Knarren, als die Schlafzimmertür geöffnet wurde, brachte Taka dazu sich noch mehr anzuspannen und die Decke fester um sich zu ziehen, als könnte diese irgendwas dagegen ausrichten, dass Toru nun Bescheid wusste.

„Hey, wieso versteckst du dich denn vor mir?“, ertönte die beinahe sanfte Stimme des Gitarristen und eine leichte Berührung an der Decke, genau da wo sein Kopf war, ließ den Sänger unweigerlich etwas zusammenzucken. Antworten tat er aber nicht auf diese Frage. Wieso auch? Konnte der andere sich jawohl denken, weswegen er sich vor ihm versteckte. Von Toru ertönte nur ein leises Seufzen und dann herrschte für einen Moment Stille, was den Kleineren nur noch nervöse machte. Wieso sagte der Gitarrist jetzt nichts mehr? Bevor der Ältere da aber weiter drüber nachdenken konnte, vibrierte auf einmal das Handy in seiner Hosentasche und auch wenn ihn das gerade eigentlich herzlich wenig interessierte, pfriemelte Taka das Mobiltelefon aus einem Bauchgefühl heraus doch aus seiner Hosentasche und klappte es auf. Das Display kündigte eine SMS von Toru an. Eingetroffen vor einer Minute. Die Stirn runzelnd und mit wild klopfendem Herzen öffnete er die Nachricht, zog dann verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen.

» _Willst du meine Antwort gar nicht wissen?_ «

Er verstand wirklich nicht, wieso Toru ihn das nun per SMS fragte, obwohl er doch direkt neben dem Bett stand oder sich vielmehr gerade auf dieses setzte, da die Matratze sich an einer Ecke spürbar senkte. Der Ältere wusste nicht recht, was er damit nun anfangen sollte und dennoch tippte er mit leicht zittrigen Fingern eine Antwort.

» _Nein?_ «

Im nächsten Moment ertönte die Vibration von Torus Handy und dann passierte einen Moment lang nichts, bis er das Tastengeräusch hörte und der Jüngere wohl wieder eine Nachricht schrieb. Irgendwie kam ihm das gerade verdammt kindisch vor, aber das war sein sich-unter-der-Decke-verstecken schließlich auch. Ungeduldig wartete der Frontmann darauf, dass das Handy in seiner Hand vibrierend die nächste Nachricht ankündigte und eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später was das dann auch der Fall.

» _Schade. Dabei wollte ich eigentlich mit „ja“ antworten._ «

Das musste er doch glatt fünfmal lesen, bis die Bedeutung langsam zu seinem Hirn durchsickerte und nun hatte er wirklich das Gefühl, dass sein Herz einen Marathon lief und ihm wurde plötzlich unglaublich warm – was wohl nicht nur daran lag, dass er sich in die Decke eingewickelt hatte.

» _Meinst du das ernst??_ «

Kaum war die SMS abgeschickt und bei dem anderen angekommen, ertönte ein leicht genervt klingendes Aufseufzen und einen Augenblick später wurde auf einmal fast etwas grob die Decke über Takas Kopf weggezogen. Verunsichert wagte der Frontmann einen Blick nach oben, begegnete dort aber entgegen seiner Befürchtung einem sanften Lächeln und warmen braunen Augen.

„Natürlich meine ich das ernst, Dummkopf.“, wisperte der Gitarrist und dessen Stimme jagte dem Älteren einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken. Bevor er auch nur die Chance hatte etwas darauf zu erwidern, beugte Toru sich auf einmal weiter zu ihm und presste zärtlich seine Lippen auf die des Lockenkopfes.  
 

Im Wohnzimmer lag völlig vergessen das Päckchen auf dem Tisch, ein offenes Kästchen mit einem Schokoladenherz und einem kleinen Zettel, auf dem nur ein einziger Satz geschrieben stand: _want to be my Valentine?_


End file.
